Come Find Me
by littlebighorse
Summary: The world seemed to go in slow motion when Brittany wasnt by her side.  Spoilers -eh- up to 3x03.   Dont own anything.  Brittana Oneshot.


The day had been horrible.

It was another one of those days where Santana didn't know what she did wrong, but she got the love of her life mad at her again. The words still rung though her head.

_Once you know what you want, come find me. _

Santana sighed, tapping her fingers on her notebook as she tuned out Mr. Schuester. Spanish was her last hour before Glee Club this year, and it was Brittany. Who _still _wasn't talking to her. The Latina let out a frustrated sigh, looking out the window.

The hour seemed to drag on until finally the bell rung. She hated the bell sometimes; always waking her up from her morning nap in Math. But, now she just loved it.

Brittany was one of the first to scramble out the door, her Cheerios skirt pleading to keep up with her as she ran down the hall to her lockers and then to Glee Club. Santana pulled herself up from the desk, slowly making her way of out the room and down the hall.

The world seemed to go in slow motion when Brittany wasn't by her side. And the girl only wanted the one thing Santana was afraid to give her. No – not sex. Coming out. And that's when Santana Lopez got her (probably best ever.) idea.

She ran down the hallway and slid into the choir room and dropped her stuff by her seat before dropping herself. Brittany had moved down to the front row by that robot she used to date and man-hands Mc hobbit.

Mr. Schue arrived shortly after Glee Club was sectioned to start. He wrote the word "Romance" on the board and then looked at the group. "Does anyone have anything to show what this week is about?" He asked, slowly.

Mike raised his hand and Mr. Schue nodded to him. "This?" He asked, before leaning over and pulling Tina into what looked like a breath-taking but short kiss. Mr. Schue nodded. "Yeah, like that. Romance. This week, your challenge is to sing a song that shows romance in your relationship or romance in general." He said, looking from all the kids faces. "You guys have the rest of the hour to think up the perfect songs." He said, stalking off to his office as everyone started a discussion. Brittany barely turned to glance at Santana, but she was too busy writing down songs.

Brittany felt her heart sink. Maybe Santana didn't love her anymore… She told her that she loved her but maybe she stopped once Brittany started the fight at her locker.

Brittany turned back, sighing gently. She just rested her hand under her chin as she stared at the board. No matter what anyone said, she'd always love Santana.

**/**

Santana thought a lot about her song. She had to have the perfect song for Brittany. She was going to come out to the Glee Club on Friday but, she couldn't mess it up. Either way, she was going to let Brittany know how much she loved her. She was going to be Brittany's girlfriend one way or another.

Santana sighed as she sat in English, watching the clock for lunch. Sure, the school had terrible food, but it would give her a chance to actually see Brittany again without getting in trouble for not paying attention. The bell rung and this time it was Santana out the door first. It was now Wednesday and it was some weird soup day so Santana opted for a salad and some water.

Sitting down with the rest of the Glee, she sighed as Brittany poked at her food. Santana opened her water and brushed off the rest of the food on the tray because even that looked gross. "We should sing." Rachel's annoying voice drilled through the Latina as the shorter girl stood. "Sit your ass down, Berry. Remember what happened on the first day for school? That wont be happening again." Santana hissed, shooting an icy glare to man-hands.

"Yeah, Rach… Just sit, not today." Finn said, as he tore into a weird looking sandwich. Rachel huffed, rolling her eyes as she sat. Everyone ate in a somewhat weird but comfortable silence until the bell for lunch ended and everyone stood up. Santana dumped her tray before grabbing Quinn and Tina. "I need your guys' help, please come over to my place after Glee." She pleaded as both the girls nodded and then scurried off to their next classes.

Glee went by pretty quickly that day (all of the day did, actually.) and when Santana arrived at her house, Tina and Quinn were already standing at her door. "Hey!" She smirked as she ran up the driveway and then unlocked the door, letting the girls inside the warm house. Santana grabbed them some water and then headed up the stairs into her room. "Why are we here?" Tina asked in a small voice, finally. Santana realized she forgot something. "Oh, so Im going to be performing in Glee on Friday…" She said, slowly as the girls perked up. "To who? What song are you singing?" They both said, basically jumping up and down from all the excitement.

"I asked you guys here to help me, not to spaz out like kittens that discovered Cat Nip." She rolled her eyes before looking at herself in the mirror while they stared at her, their eyes pleading. "Im singing to the love of my life." She said, finally as she turned on her CD player. "This song." She quickly added on, "And I was wondering if you'd be my backup singers?" She asked quietly.

The girls nodded and pulled Santana into a tight hug. "Absolutely."

**/**

Friday came rolling around quickly, and the day was flashing before Santana's eyes. Before she knew it, she was in Glee Club and fiddling with her Cheerios skirt. Mr. Schuester came walking in with that stupid-ass smile on his face. "Anyone have anything prepared?" He asked, and Santana didn't realize that her hand shot up even before Berry's did. "Santana?..." He asked with question as Santana made her way to the middle of the room and then brushed him away.

He took her seat (since Brittany was sitting in his.) and Tina and Quinn made their way behind her. "Since it's 'Romance' week, I dedicated this song to a very special person…" Santana said, her glance moving towards Brittany. She motioned to the band, who started playing the beginning notes.

"_Like a fool I went and stayed too long  
>Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong<br>Ooh baby." _

Santana's voice came out with power as she started the song off, looking at the floor nervously until finally looking up as she slowly realized that she was doing this here and now.

"_Here I am, signed, sealed, delivered… I'm yours!" _

She moved towards Brittany, dancing around the chairs as she leaned in front of the girl.

"_Then that time I went and said good-bye  
>Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry<br>Ooh baby  
>Here I am, signed, sealed delivered<br>I'm yours." _

Brittany giggled as Santana took her hand and pulled her through the weave of chairs. She danced with the Latina, a huge smile still on her face.

"_Here I am baby  
>Oh, you've got the future in your hand." <em>

Santana grinned again as Tina and Quinn added on the "Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!" bringing Brittany close to her as she walked backwards to the middle of the room again.

"_I've done a lot of foolish things  
>That I really didn't mean…" <em>

Brittany smiled again to Santana, as her voice still came out with power but this time showed that she was still vulnerable for the girl.

"_Hey, hey, yea, yea, didn't I, oh baby  
>Seen a lot of things in this old world<br>When I touched them they did nothing, girl  
>Ooh baby<br>Here I am, signed sealed delivered  
>I'm yours, oh I'm yours." <em>

Brittany pulled Santana in before spinning her around and then tugging her back into her embrace.

"_Oo-wee babe you set my soul on fire  
>That's why I know you are my only desire<br>Ooh baby  
>Here I am, signed, sealed delivered<br>I'm yours!" _

Santana dipped Brittany down before kissing her cheek lightly and letting her go as she skipped and hopped onto the piano, standing and then helping Brittany up.

"_Here I am baby  
>Oh, you've got the future in your hand."<em>

Quinn and Tina sung their line again as Santana's eyes never left the beautiful blond.

"_Here I am baby  
>Oh, you've got the future in your hand." <em>

Santana repeated before Quinn and Tina sung again.

"_I've done a lot of foolish things  
>That I really didn't mean<br>I could be a broken man but here I am!" _

Santana hummed along to the next line Q and Tina sung.

"_With your future, got your future babe." _

Santana spun Brittany around again as they danced around on the piano.

"_Here I am baby."_

Santana brought her hands to Brittany's as she got quieter while she sung.

"_Here I am baby,_

_Here I am baby."_

She sung while jumping off the piano onto the tile, looking up at Brittany.

"_Here I am, baby…"_

Santana finished up the song while she placed her hands on Brittany's hips, helping her down and then smiling to her.

Everyone started clapping, a whistle coming from Puck and a "Brava!" from Rachel.

Santana didn't care about anyone at the moment except Brittany at the moment. "I want to be with you." She whispered softly as everyone got quiet, looking down at the tile. As soon as that left her mouth, a hand rested under her chin and lifted it, before the pair of soft lips touched Santana's. "I'm so proud of you…" Brittany smiled as she barely pulled away. "I love you, Santana."

Santana grinned broadly, leaning up to kiss Brittany again – finally glad to be able to do it in public. "I love you, too, Brittany."


End file.
